Peace In The Tower
by Emilove359
Summary: The four Pevensie siblings return to Narnia for another adventure many years after their last. They embark on a magical journey with Aslan's daughter for her birthday, and it turns out this little girl is very special. What could go wrong? Includes OC. Rewrite of original. Slight Susan/Caspian in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Prologue**

 **The last hot sweaty day of the summer holidays was upon the four Pevensie children we know so well. They were enjoying the last rays of sun for a long time, yet not taking in any of them but all thinking miserably of the long year of university to come.**

 **After siting in silence for what seemed like hours, the youngest brother of the four, Edmund, unenthusiastically suggested that they retreat into the steadily decaying Mansion in the middle of the countryside where these remarkable teenagers had been sent five years earlier as evacuees- to escape the war in London.**

 **Their parents died in the most honourable ways possible. Their father went to war against Germany, never to return: as for their mother… well she stood her ground, as an air-raid occurred, and you can guess the rest. The Mansion across the lawn from the heroes and heroines of this story was owned by a very old professor, who had given them shelter and the opportunity of the best adventure of lives.**

 **The youngest of the four, Lucy Pevensie, had found a wardrobe even older then the house, in an upstairs room leading to the amazing world, Narnia. These four children had been back once more before the older two, Susan and Peter, were told they were not to return because they were too grown up, however the younger two, Lucy and Edmund, returned once more to save Narnia. At the end of their third journey they were once again sent reluctantly home by the king of Narnia; Aslan.**

The thought of returning to work

Peter Pevensie led his siblings into their stuffy old house as he complained. "This is so unfair, you lot are so lucky. All you have to do it carry on studying for your stupid exams!"

"I can't wait to be rid of him. He keeps giving us lectures on how to pass our exams; and he's the one saying they're stupid and pointless!" Edmund rolled his eyes towards his younger sister.

"Ed, don't say that. I know you'll miss him, we all will whether you like it or not." Lucy replied with as much surety as she could muster.

As they reached the drawing room, the Professor shuffled out with the assistance of his ageing house keeper, Mrs Macready. They all bid the professor goodnight before perching on the edges of their own seats. After fidgeting around Lucy finally settled in to a drowsy looking pose as Peter broke into his usual lecture on the importance of exams. Susan, having completed her exams and waiting for her results, felt not particular need to listen to her brother's drowning, and merely chanced a glance at her younger brother. To neither of the sister's surprise, Edmunds ears had gone red, which was a sign his anger was boiling up inside him. They continued to look in to space because he had never actually got angry at anyone over the constant lectures from his brother.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL BUT YOU DON'T!"

Edmund went red as he yelled at Peter. Lucy and Susan both jumped out of their skins and yelped in surprise.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM TRYING TO HELP!" Peter retaliated.

"YOU ARE DOING NOTHING BUT BORING US TO DEATH!"

"Is THIS, how you feel?" Peter turned and asked his sisters angrily.

"Please don't bring us into this, and please stop shouting, you'll wake the Professor." Susan pleaded.

"Well I don't know why I was wasting my time helping you." Peter grimaced in the direction of the tomato red Edmund.

"Peter, please don't-"

"AND WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Edmund demanded across Susan.

"That anyone trying to teach you anything, is wasting their time. Why you're so stupid they should put you back in first year!" Peter Sneered at him, not bothering to try and hide the fact he thought this was an excellent come-back.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "You don't really mean that."

"Don't you think so too?" Peter said, obviously very satisfied with Edmunds silence.

"No, of course not!" Susan said standing up, she turned to Edmund and hoped he would calm down.

"YOURE A POMPUS TWIT!" Edmund stormed out of the room, angry tears running down his face.

"What was that for? Can't you just leave him alone?" Lucy glowered at Peter before she sped out of the room- also with hot tears running down her face.

"Really, the day before we go back!" Susan said to a disgruntled looking Peter, "We're the ones who have to act like the parents around here, and you're acting like a five year old!"

Susan ran after the fading pounding of feet. Peter felt terrible, the last time he'd been so hard on Ed, he had ended up in an ice-prison. He sighed, and followed after his brother and sisters.

Lucy rounded the corner she had seen Edmunds shoe heel disappear round seconds before to find an empty dead end. Something knocked her forwards and she turned to see Susan very out of breath apologising through sharp breaths.

Lucy turned back to the solid corner, a very short passage with no destination.

Susan, still wondering about how out of shape she was, obviously had not seen Edmund disappear around the corner. Lucy thought to herself as she stepped forward, into the dead end. _Surely this was where the passage leading to the boys' bedrooms had been?_

She reached out for the flowery wall paper, expecting to feel cold solid hardness, instead she found her fingers puncturing through something that felt like water and rippled the flowery surface, but was not wet but dry. Intrigued, Lucy pulled her fingers back to inspect them but before she could react, an arm came out from the wall and grabbed her own. She was too stunned to resist and was pulled through the wall, into oblivion.


End file.
